puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Faldrok
Faldrok is a pirate, mostly found on the Sage Ocean. He is known for his many pirate skills (most notably, his fondness of bilging, blockade experience, and political aspirations. He currently resides as a fleet officer in Evil Plots Inc and can be found spending his days in search of new blockade opportunities or dealing with flag politics. Contributions and Awards *Former king of Candy Coated Chaos *Former captain of Fatal Destruction *Former prince of The Red Flag Armada *Former prince of Quixotic Tangent *Former prince of Mind Games *Has reached #1 standing in Bilging on Sage *Won a navy octopus in the Sage Bilging Bake-off on March 29, 2007 Biography Faldrok started off in Puzzle Pirates as a greenie on Sage. He joined the game due to the constant begging of two friends who no longer play. After they left the game, Faldrok wanted to stick around, so he went crew hopping. He stumbled onto a War Brig pillage ran by Yaruto of Gaisgich na Mara. Gaisgich was in The Red Flag Armada, and Faldrok spent his early days growing as an Officer in Gaisgich. He grew interested in the political/blockade game early and wanted to blockade with Red Flag Armada. However, Gasigich Na Mara left the flag to create its own. After a while, Faldrok decided to part ways and create his own crew, Fatal Destruction. Fatal Destruction rejoined Red Flag Armada, and Faldrok was quickly made a Prince. He had started making preparations for blockading, but the flag was slowly dying. Aware of this, Faldrok was looking for other options. Wanting to fight against the old SMA (Super Mega Alliance), Faldrok wanted to find a flag that could oppose them. At Basset I, Faldrok met Novo, King of Quixotic Tangent. Fatal Destruction quickly joined Quixotic Tangent, and Faldrok was eventually promoted up to Prince. When Faldrok became less active in the game, he stepped down as Prince and served as a Lord and advisor if needed. However, when Faldrok returned from inactivity, he became bored and decided to leave Quixotic Tangent in search of new experiences. He decided to join Forget About It of the flag Mind Games in hopes of finding new blockades. Because of his political and blockade experience, Faldrok was made a Prince to help guide the flag. Due to clashing opinions of all the Royals, though, the flag decided that a split was inevitable, and everyone went their separate ways. Faldrok spent about a week figuring out what he wanted to do and eventually came up with the idea to join Pernix Adaeque Simius of the flag Candy Coated Chaos. Here, Faldrok instantly got involved in the blockades and political goals of CCC. After Pernix's decision to leave the flag, Faldrok changed gears and joined The Lost Lot and later Evil Plots Inc in order to stay in CCC, where he remains today. Blockades Faldrok either navigated, admiraled, or vice-admiraled in each of the following Sage and Hunter blockades with one navigation performance on Midnight and two on Viridian. |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| * * * * |valign=top style=" width:20%;"| * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |}